Conte d'un autre été
by Ludiae
Summary: Il avait tenté de nombreuses fois d'obtenir ses faveurs, mais la demoiselle l'avait trouvé particulièrement insistant, arrogant, impertinent, irresponsable, imbu de sa personne, désagréable, et autres joyeusetés dont il ne comprenait pas les fondements.


Ah le mois de juin ! Comme à son habitude, il offrait une belle journée, et les jeunes sorciers et sorcières de Poudlard flânaient dans le parc. Rares étaient ceux qui restaient à l'intérieur. Une légère brise venait parfois chatouiller les cheveux longs, rafraîchir les joues. Le soleil était de sortie, la fin de l'année scolaire était proche, tout sentait l'été. Comme à leur habitude, le petit groupe qui se faisait appeler les Maraudeurs était près du lac, endroit privilégié par de nombreux étudiants, car le paysage était magnifique et les coins d'ombre très agréables. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Sirius parlait de tout et de rien avec Peter, Remus bouquinait tranquillement, tantôt ses cours pour se donner bonne conscience, tantôt ce roman moldu qu'il aimait particulièrement et qu'il avait lu des dizaines de fois, dont le personnage principal, auquel il pouvait parfaitement s'identifier, était un marginal de la société, qui cherchait à s'intégrer tant bien que mal.

James, quant à lui, regardait d'une façon qu'il voulait discrète cette jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts, qu'il appréciait particulièrement depuis quelque temps maintenant. Il avait tenté de nombreuses fois d'obtenir ses faveurs, mais la demoiselle l'avait trouvé particulièrement insistant, arrogant, impertinent, irresponsable, imbu de sa personne, désagréable, et autres joyeusetés dont il ne comprenait pas les fondements. Il était vrai qu'il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'humilier cet ami qu'elle avait pour il ne savait quelle raison, ce Serpentard qu'il méprisait plus que tout. Il était vrai également qu'il aimait bien qu'on le félicitât après ses matches de Quidditch, et qu'il aimait beaucoup jouer avec ce vif d'or, beaucoup plus saillant qu'un souaffle pour impressionner les filles. Il était vrai encore qu'il était particulièrement fier de lui et de sa bande des Maraudeurs, qu'il ne refusait aucun compliment, et qu'il était quand même plutôt intelligent, voire brillant. Mais est-ce que tout ceci justifiait cette colère dans les yeux de la douce jeune femme ? Après tout, ils venaient d'avoir dix-sept ans pour certains et allaient entrer en dernière année à la rentrée prochaine. Et quand pourraient-ils vivre leur jeunesse, si ce n'était pendant leur jeunesse ?

La résistance de la belle rousse avait accentué l'attirance que James avait à son égard. Elle aussi était intelligente, belle, mais contrairement à lui, elle ne passait pas sans arrêt sa main dans ses cheveux pour faire croire qu'elle venait de descendre de son balai. Le Quidditch ne faisait même pas partie de ses priorités. Elle aimait particulièrement défendre Servilus et disputer James, alors qu'il ne faisait que des blagues. Elle n'aimait d'ailleurs pas ses blagues, et son vif d'or ne l'impressionnait pas. Mais à part cela, elle était parfaite. C'était bien plus que de l'attirance qu'il ressentait. Il l'aimait d'amour. Et il espérait bien en faire sa femme un jour, peut-être même en changeant de comportement s'il le fallait. Après tout, il s'était déjà pas mal amélioré depuis cette fois en cinquième année où il avait humilié Servilus en allant peut-être trop loin, et qu'il avait vu toute la colère et la peine présentes dans les yeux de sa douce. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas assez, et il était bien décidé à changer de comportement, pour qu'enfin elle se rende compte qu'il n'était pas que… tous ces défauts qu'elle lui trouvait, et qu'il pouvait parfaitement être à son goût. C'était la fin de l'année, la dernière année approchait, il lui fallait mettre toutes les chances de son côté, au risque de ne jamais la revoir. Mais puisque trop de changement tuait le changement, il pouvait bien y aller progressivement, et continuer à jouer avec son vif d'or un petit moment encore.

De loin, il voyait la demoiselle rire avec ses amies, profitant elle aussi des rayons du soleil. Un livre ouvert était posé retourné à côté d'elle, pour marquer la page qu'elle était en train de lire. Le sujet de conversation était sûrement passionnant, pour qu'elle ait posé sa lecture. Rien n'était plus beau que son sourire, que ses yeux lorsqu'ils riaient, et James désirait ardemment la voir sourire pour lui, la voir rire à ses blagues. Qu'elle lui porte de l'intérêt.

\- Sirius ? Si je te dis que j'ai envie d'aller voir Lily, tu…  
\- James ! Tu sais, je veux pas te décourager, mais ça se voit que tu la gonfles. Laisse-la un peu respirer, en plus il fait beau, y a de l'air frais, faut la laisser profiter. Crois-en mon expérience, plus tu t'effaceras, plus elle te verra !

Mais le jeune homme était résolu à aller parler à l'objet de ses désirs. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de discussion avec elle, et il commençait à se languir. L'observer de loin ne suffisait plus. Il décida tout de même de suivre le conseil de son meilleur ami, et tenta de changer d'occupation. Quelques secondes défilèrent avant qu'il ne s'impatiente.

\- Je m'ennuie, Sirius. Je m'ennuie, Remus. Je m'ennuie, Peter. Je m'ennuie.  
\- Tu veux jouer aux cartes ? Aux échecs ? A embêter quelqu'un ?, répondit Sirius avec lassitude.  
\- Boaaf.  
\- Au pire tu peux aussi réviser les examens, si tu veux, renchérit Remus, d'un air moqueur.  
\- Je le savais que tu m'aimais pas, Mus. Je vais faire la sieste. Réveillez-moi quand on a cours !

La sieste ne dura cependant que deux minutes très approximatives. Le jeune homme rouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et fixa ses amis, attendant de leur part un quelconque intérêt pour sa personne.

\- Bon James, va la voir, ta belle, mais viens pas te plaindre si tu te prends à nouveau un vent !  
\- Merci du conseil, Sirius, c'est ce que je vais faire !

Il se leva alors tout guilleret pour aller s'enquérir du cœur de sa dulcinée. Il n'était cette fois pas question de lui parler d'amour. Il allait tenter une approche plus subtile, peut-être lui parler du beau temps, des examens, lui faire des excuses pour toutes les choses odieuses qu'il a pu faire comme des blagues un peu potaches qui ne faisaient rire que lui et ses amis ou encore rester planté là à attendre que quelque chose se passe. Il ne savait pas encore trop que faire, mais il ne lui fallait en tout cas pas faire ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Ce qui s'annonçait en réalité très compliqué.

La distance qui séparait le coin des Maraudeurs du coin de la jeune femme n'étant pas si énorme que cela, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour l'atteindre, même en marchant nonchalamment, comme il convient de le faire quand on est un garçon populaire et sûr de soi. Mais aussi courte que la distance fut, il avait bien eu le temps de voir que la conversation entre Lily et ses amies s'était brusquement interrompue et qu'elle avait rapidement repris son livre, et semblait désormais plongée dedans comme si c'était le livre le plus passionnant qu'elle eût lu de toute sa vie. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être le cas, mais la coïncidence semblait un peu forte tout de même.

\- Salut les filles ! Salut, Evans ! Belle journée aujourd'hui, hein ?

Il s'avérait donc que sa nouvelle technique de drague consistait à parler du temps. Quoique indigne de sa personne, cela fut bizarrement plutôt utile puisque la dite Evans baissa son livre de quelques centimètres pour lever les yeux vers lui, incrédule. Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? Je m'ennuyais, alors je me suis dit que j'allais trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler. Les garçons sont sympas, mais à force on a toujours les mêmes sujets de conversation, j'ai besoin de changement. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Non seulement la jolie rousse, mais aussi ses deux amies le regardaient à présent suspicieusement, comme si elles s'attendaient à quelque chose de pas net, un coup fourré ou quoi que ce soit. Comme si James avait transformé Severus Rogue en danseur de claquettes funambule. Leur silence se prolongea donc quelques instants, et l'amie blonde d'Evans le rompit enfin.

\- Tu parles sérieusement, là ?

Ce fut donc au tour de James de paraître incrédule, comme s'il avait pour habitude de venir leur parler du beau temps ou de littérature et qu'il était donc incompréhensible qu'elles soient méfiantes. Il était évidemment évident qu'il était sérieux. Pour prouver sa bonne foi, il leur adressa même un sourire angélique. Enfin, presque.

\- Je lis des contes moldus. C'est étonnant comme ces histoires que l'on me racontait quand j'étais petite révèlent plein de sens cachés désormais, avec un regard plus adulte, finit par dire Evans.  
\- Tu as déjà lu des contes sorciers ? Genre _Babitty Lapina et la souche qui gloussait_ ? Ou même _Le conte des trois frères _? Il y a aussi des sens cachés.  
\- Je les ai lus oui, c'est vrai. Est-ce que ta venue ici a également un sens caché ?  
\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas un conte…  
\- Non. Mais c'est inhabituel chez toi. Ne me regarde pas comme si tu étais choqué. On dirait que tu as subi un sort ! Tu es… différent.  
\- Alors peut-être que j'ai des sens cachés, qui sait ? Tu voudrais les découvrir ?, répondit James malicieusement.  
\- Oh James, ne recommence pas. Tu viens pour me dire que tu sais tenir une conversation et voilà que tu recommences à me faire des allusions !  
\- Très bien, désolé. Mais tu admettras que ce n'est réellement pas pour ça que je suis venu à l'origine. Quoiqu'il en soit cette petite conversation était très intéressante, mais point trop n'en faut. Je vous laisse à vos occupations, mesdemoiselles, et je retourne auprès des miens.

Il se leva alors et les salua. Evans le regardait désormais avec étonnement, mais sans la pointe de suspicion qu'il avait pu déceler cinq minutes auparavant.

\- Bon, si ça te prend de vouloir parler littérature à nouveau un jour, n'hésite pas. C'est beaucoup plus agréable que d'avoir à te reprendre parce que tu fais encore perdre des points à la maison et que je suis obligée de prévenir les professeurs.  
\- Je suis ravi de cette invitation, je n'y manquerai pas ! A bientôt !

Alors qu'il leur tournait le dos et retournait lentement près de ses amis, il entendit quelques mots tels que « changé ? », « étrange » ou « mouais ». Mis à part ce dernier terme, dont il était presque sûr qu'il venait de sa chère et tendre, cette petite visite de courtoisie s'était avérée être un succès. Ce fut donc avec le sourire qu'il arriva vers les trois autres.

\- Je crois que ça a marché, les gars.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui a marché, lui demanda Peter.  
\- Bah, je lui ai juste parlé. Sans chercher autre chose. Et elle a eu l'air d'apprécier.  
\- Ah bah bien, tu comprends enfin que c'est pas en martelant quelqu'un à coups de mots qu'on obtient ce qu'on veut, répliqua Remus.  
\- Bah ouais. Mais c'est difficile, en vrai. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'elle est belle et que je l'aime, mais du coup, faut que je me retienne. Mais c'était calme, c'était apaisant, cette petite conversation. Très courte, cela dit, parce qu'elle m'a vite mis dans l'embarras du coup je suis parti en faisant mine de rien, mais très apaisant.

Alors, le jeune homme repartit dans ses pensées, faites de ces quelques mots qui sonnaient tellement doux à son oreille, ceux qu'avaient prononcés Lily Evans, et qui étaient les plus beaux du monde, dits par la plus belle voix du monde. Il était certain que le changement qu'il allait effectuer dans sa personnalité allait lui permettre de se rapprocher de sa belle, et il en était empli de bonheur par avance. Ces quelques mots allaient bientôt pouvoir accueillir d'autres beaux mots dans ses souvenirs, prononcés par cette belle voix, et rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de penser aux futures conversations qu'il pourrait avoir avec Evans. S'il continuait dans cette voie, ils pourraient bientôt parler à nouveau littérature, beau temps, puis simplement de choses et d'autres, tisser des liens, devenir amis, puis amants… Quelle belle perspective d'avenir c'était !

Près de ses amis, au pied de l'arbre, à l'ombre, profitant d'une légère brise, James s'endormit et se mit à rêver de souches qui gloussaient, de trois frères et de lui-même, tournoyant au soleil avec Lily Evans, comme deux amoureux, heureux.


End file.
